


Hey Jealousy

by Hasty85



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasty85/pseuds/Hasty85
Summary: Rio lays down the law regarding the ladies- particularly, one Beth Boland. Friendly warning: misogynistic comments, and a lot of swearing. Takes place during episode 1 and 2.





	Hey Jealousy

“Did you check out the rock on the redhead?” Mr. Crisco asks as they pile into the van. “That ring's about a century old, and that's 15 karats, maybe more.”

“I was busy checking out the blonde,” Demon replies. “Though her sister is fiiine.”

Bullet laughs. “Man, that honeymoon period just keeps getting shorter.”

“Hey, I'm taken, not dead. I can still appreciate a pretty lady.”

“Eddie, did the lady make her flight?” Rio asks, ignoring the others. He set the kid to watch the bimbo from the dealership, figuring she was too spooked to be much trouble. She gave them the name and address- no love lost between her and Beth. 

“Yes, boss. Gotta be halfway to Chicago now. You wanna drive?”

He takes the passenger seat, instead. He's been in a foul mood since the robbery, but for some reason now, he feels a bit relieved. It wasn't a rival gang, or the Triad, just three ladies who had no idea that he'd set up shop in town. 

He can roll with it. Actually, he needs some people like that; he's been having trouble with the route to Canada. He could get forged passports for the boys, but it's risky. Easier to use someone who's already got a legal one. As long as they can be trusted not to speed.

The boys come to a general agreement that pursuing Ruby Hills would be a waste of time, though she does earn a roar of approval for her phone being 'full of assholes.' (Her contact list lists fifteen people as 'asshole,' and there's three different 'Dr. Dickbags,' Demon has screenshots.)

Now that he knows the name, he heard Demon mention her once-she's well-known at the hospital Demon's lady works at. He's not sure what precisely is wrong with the kid, though it's evidently serious and costly. And putting Mrs. Hills at loggerheads with the doctors. 

Now there's a small debate raging over who's prettier, Mrs. Boland or Ms. Marks.Ms. Marks wins on assets, age, and accessibility, but Rio thinks back to Mrs. Boland, and those eyes. He's seen that in the mirror before, that hunger. She wants something more than what she's got, and she's going full speed ahead. And more than that, a quick glint of approval and maybe lust.

“I should go back later to Mrs. Boland's place,” Bullet muses. “I never saw a lady who got off on guns being shoved in her face before. I bet if she'd been alone, we all could have had a lot of fun.”

“Hey,” Mr. Crisco protests. “No one on this crew is a damn rapist.”

“Wouldn't be rape. Lady practically came in her pants. Bet she wouldn't have minded if we'd ordered her to strip..”

“Stop the car,” Rio grinds out. Something in Bullet's tone is getting to him. 

“Rio?” Eddie asks. 

“I said stop the damn car,” he snaps. Eddie obediently screeches to a halt beside a park.

“Bullet, with me,” Rio orders, hopping out and slamming the door behind him. This needs to be settled now, even though he prefers to dole out discipline in private.

Bullet looks around, finds no help, and follows Rio out. Rio checks sightlines; he doesn't want to do this in full view of the street. He signals to Eddie that he should circle the area. Eddie peels off in a screech of tires that makes Rio wince. Another problem waiting to happen. Eddie's a good kid, but stone dumb.

He leads Bullet up a path, a little away from prying eyes.  
“Boss, what is..” 

He barely gets the words out before Rio lashes out, punching him hard enough that Bullet staggers back a little. Bullet outweighs Rio, but a straight shot to the nose is enough to send anybody reeling. One of Rio's rings cuts Bullet's lip, and the man swipes at it, checks his nose and blinks at Rio.

“Rio?”

“You don't talk about Mrs. Boland like that. You don't talk about any of 'em like that, you hear me? You don't go back there alone, either, not tonight, not ever. I catch anyone else sniffing around Mrs. Hills or the Marks lady, they'll get the same treatment.”

If he sends someone over, it'll be Mr. Crisco. The guy's practically his brother, and he's not into women. Rio's made it clear that razzing Crisco for his tastes will not be tolerated. 

He doesn't care, honestly, long as Crisco keeps himself safe, healthy, and doesn't bang a cop.

“Ok, Rio. Ok. I didn't know, and I'll put the word out.”  
00

Rio's foul mood is back the next day in full force.For a start, it turned out that Bullet's words about Mrs. Boland lodged somewhere deep down. He wakes up sticky and uncomfortable and unsettled. For fuck's sake, she's married, and he usually doesn't go for older women. (Also, that particular fantasy was fifty kinds of fucked up. He doesn't ever mix firearms and fucking.)

He's not interested, not jealous, and he sure as hell isn't itching for his gun when he visits the dealership just to get a look at Beth's husband. Not, decidedly not, the competition. Fool doesn't know what he lost. 

Next time he meets the ladies, though, he notices the ring is gone. And Annie catches him watching Beth, and he sees a small smirk flash across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this particular one was the end product of mulling over TribalBrujah's comment on one of my other stories. So they're to blame for it. Enjoy.


End file.
